¿Todos perdieron sus finales felices?
by aquarius7
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado". De esta historia apenas me pertenece la trama que responde a una de mis eternas interrogantes en la trama del show, pues los personajes no me pertenecen. Ahora bien, siéntense a disfrutar de una de las mas lindas historias del pasado de Granny


**No se crean que fue fácil, tener una buena historia cuyo protagonismo no lo tenga uno de los personajes fuertes de la historia no es simple, pero aquí van unos lindos recuerdos de la Abuela, ella como narrador nos cuenta como se sintió, y que hizo en un momento crucial en su vida, lo que nos lleva a responder una pregunta que siempre me he hecho… disfruten.**

* * *

Muchos han vivido historias, y a su manera las ven enormemente interesantes, muchos han tenido sus hazañas… pero según mi punto de vista… todos vivimos una hermosa historia… ser parte de las vidas de los demás.

En mis… bueno, ya perdí la cuenta de mis años la verdad…ser la matriarca de la casa de los licántropos ha puesto muchos años en mi haber, pero ningunos tan interesantes como los vividos desde que apareció en mi vida mi nieta Roja…

No me malinterpreten, ser joven, fuerte, y más que todo, un licántropo es de las mejores cosas del mundo, el saber que la magia está a tu alrededor, respirar la esencia de todo lo que te rodea y saber que no hay ser más poderoso que tú, quizá por eso perdí a mi hija, no supe como guiarla y no dejarla caer en la vanidad y la lujuria de la luna; luego de ella creí que no debería preocuparme de nuevo por criar a nadie, además que tras del primer fracaso no quería saber nada de jovencitas… pero tener a Roja en mis brazo me hizo darme cuenta que ella era lo que me hacía falta.

A medida que crecía y la marca de la luna se pintaba en su piel, comprendí que no podía perderla como a mi hija, Roja era especial, con más fuerza que su madre y más agallas que su tonto padre, una loba en todo su esplendor, pero más que nada, una humana con mucho corazón.

Luego de las primeras transformaciones y darme cuenta que Roja no recordaba nada de lo que hacía y lo que es peor, no podía controlarlo, me puse en plan de conseguir que no se transformara y lo logré con la capa que me entregó Rumpelstiltskin a cambio de mi más preciado recuerdo… sé que al obligar a Roja a usar la capa la dejaba con la mitad de su alma, pero era eso, o arriesgarme a que mi niña sufriera demasiado cuando notara que sus instintos la hacían matar, pues es algo inevitable, los lobos al ser libres de nuestra prisión humana nos volvemos salvajes, y solo el tiempo nos da la capacidad de controlarnos, y aun así, si alguien sufre de miedo o peor aún su adrenalina corre y escapa de nosotros, no tiene más opción que sucumbir bajo nuestros colmillos.

Es una sensación enviciante, sentir la vida correr por nuestros colmillos y fortalecer nuestras células, la adrenalina que acelera nuestro corazón y lo que es mejor, un aliento profundo que muere en nuestros cuerpos, quizá es algo así como lo que sienten los humanos al tener sexo, pero esto es más puro, y aunque el resultado es la muerte de alguien, yo sigo diciendo que nada se escapa del destino trazado, pero bueno, mejor sigamos con la historia de ser parte de la vida de los demás.

Recuerdo que uno de los días más felices de la vida de mi Roja fue cuando conoció a su mejor amiga, un humano que la veía como humano a pesar de saber que era licántropo: Blanca Nieves; una mujer fuera de lo común, aunque algo exagerada su historia a mi parecer, ella se volvió todo un mártir, perseguida por su madrastra, que no era más que una hermosa niña solitaria, que se convirtió en la Reina Malvada por perder al único ser humano que amaba de verdad, y lo peor, en las garras de su madre… una bruja mala que vivía creyéndose merecedora de todo solo porque todos la pisoteaban cuando joven y perdió su trono a causa de la madre de Blanca, una historia bien enredada como pueden notar, pero yo creo que la culpa de todo lo tiene Leopold… sí, el mismo que le robó su juventud a Regina, osea la Reina Malvada y terminó muerto por sus propios pecados, pues ¿quién en su sano juicio se casa con la hija de su antigua prometida? O es que pensaba robarle su juventud a partir de hacerla suya; eso sí que fue una historia bastante loca, pero creo que estábamos hablando de Blanca y Roja, lo siento, a mi edad es muy fácil divagar.

Entonces vamos de nuevo con esa hermosa amistad, Blanca era fugitiva de su madrastra y roja fugitiva de su destino, por esta carrera de supervivencia es que yo creo que ambas forjaron lindos lazos, más fuertes que el tiempo y la más grande de las maldiciones, más puros que el amor verdadero y más cálidos que la sangre, así las veía juntas y yo recordaba el mejor de mis momentos… bueno, más bien, la historia de cómo yo encontré esa complicidad con un humano. Y ya que me fue robado el momento más puro, osea el día en que la conocí, es mejor que se sienten y les contaré la historia de cómo un humano… logró controlar a mi lobo:

* * *

Unos años antes de recibir a Roja y volver a establecerme como un humano, acepté el abrazo de la luna e hice el ritual para mantenerme como lobo la mayor parte del tiempo, la fuerza del sol disminuía mis ansias de sangre y la calma de la luna me daba fuerza para seguir viva, empecé a cazar una vez a la semana y solo a los humanos que a mi forma de ver merecían morir los perseguía y los acababa, sin ningún pudor los aniquilaba y me sentía un verdadero animal. Sé que fue en un día de frío que la conocí, pero el exacto momento está robado de mi memoria, un precio justo que pagué por la calma de mi Roja, pero un dolor fuerte que sentí por unos días después del trueque, y aun no entiendo por qué el duendecillo lo necesitaba, según yo iba tras el amor verdadero y lo mío no lo era.

Aunque este sentimiento rayaba en la adoración… tan animal como era en ese entonces me acerqué de nuevo a las tierras de los Mills unos días después, esperaba ver miedo en sus ojos, quería seguirla y matarla, exterminar esta unión con el mundo humano, dejar de sentir el vacío que me dejó la pérdida de mi hija, por ello en primer lugar hice el ritual, pero algo tenía esta niña que me atraía.

Como quien supiera que vendría, la vi acercarse con calma a las colinas, y sus ojos no reflejaban miedo, no podía percibir la adrenalina en el viento y así mis posibilidades de matarla habían acabado, era una niña tranquila, con cabello largo y ojos café como los de los lobos… su admiración por nosotros era impresionante, y la reverencia con la que me miraba me hacía sentir importante, me abrazó apenas me vio y solo pude acercar mi cabeza para consolarla, algo le pasaba y no sabía cómo preguntarlo así que la mejor forma era poner mi pata en su pierna y como quien me entendiera me lo empezó a decir… su madre esperaba mucho de ella, y su padre a pesar de amarla no podía decir nada, no la dejaban ser ella y esperaban que fuera toda una dama, instruida en la música y la danza Regina solo anhelaba montar y pintar, pero su madre jamás la escuchaba, en cada intento de entablar una conversación con su madre recibía una nueva cicatriz y su corazón se endurecía cada vez más, pero aún había brillo en sus ojos y me hizo pensar que de verdad la humanidad tenía una oportunidad, a cada día que la visitaba una parte de mí se volvía humana y cada noche la luna me llamaba menos, correr en el bosque no era tan extasiante y le volvía a encontrar el gusto a ser humano, a poder abrazar, a decir te quiero. Una tarde que fui a verla, Regina no llegó, y no lo hizo a la siguiente, y así fueron semanas sin saber de ella, por eso me arriesgué a buscarla cerca de su casa y la vi, su madre no la dejaba salir de un metro a la redonda y trataba de controlar incluso lo que pensaba, Regina me vio y me sonrió, esa noche me acerqué a su ventana y ella la abrió, salió con calma y me dijo que lo sentía por haberme dejado

-Quisiera que pudieras responderme y amarme… quisiera que fueras lo que nunca tuve- me dijo y pude sentir una lagrima por mi lomo, esa niña me estaba rompiendo el corazón y yo no podía hacer nada para frenarlo, regresó a su recámara y yo salí corriendo, aullando a la luna como nunca lo había hecho, esa noche comprendí por qué los lobos aúllan a la luna, sin el éxtasis de la muerte es solo una forma de llorar con fuerza, de liberar todo lo que un animal puede sentir y no expresar, pues somos oyentes relajados de amores y vidas tristes, creadores de sonrisas y forjadores de sueños, apenas somos… ángeles del infierno

Esa noche aullé sin parar y las palabras de Regina me regresaron a mi forma humana al amanecer, alguien me necesitaba como humano y me tendría, pero como humano no podía acercarme, de lejos vi como Regina me buscó por unos días, y después se refugió en su nuevo caballo Rocinante, y yo… tomé de nuevo mi vida en la cabaña, donde meses después apareció la nueva luz de mis ojos, pero jamás olvidé a la pequeña niña que me devolvió mi humanidad.

Una noche de luna me acerqué a su castillo en mi forma de lobo luego de que Blanca dijo donde quedaba, y ella me reconoció, bajó descalza a abrazarme y en mi lomo lloró amargamente, así supe cuánto sufrió en estos años de mi ausencia, ella sintió como yo la extrañaba, me vio de frente y notó que algo era distinto y con su magia me trajo a mi forma humana, me invitó a su castillo sin ningún reparo y hablamos durante horas de lo que le había pasado.

-Júrame que no me dejarás de nuevo- me dijo con todo el sentimiento en su voz.

-Ahora estamos en bandos distintos Reina, pero debes saber que tú me trajiste cuando no había forma y yo estaré cerca cada que me necesites- le dije sintiéndolo en el alma

-Mi deuda contigo es muy grande Granny, por ello te juro, que jamás tendrás afrenta hecha por mi mano, y si para tener una nueva oportunidad todo el reino sufriere, tú serás la menos afectada y la luz de tu corazón no será alejada.

-Muchas gracias Regina, me alegra que me tengas en estima, y te agradezco desde ahora pues sé que tu palabra es la de una verdadera dama, y tus ojos aunque turbios por los sentimientos humanos, siguen teniendo el mismo brillo del lobo que conocí hace tantos años.

-Siempre tuve reverencia por tu forma y solo espero jamás hacerte daño, Te Quiero Mucho Granny- me dijo y pude hacer lo que quise desde que la conocí hace tantos años, abrazarla con fuerza y ser en ese momento no solo su apoyo, sino parte real de su vida… forjar la historia perfecta que compartimos con buenos y malo.

* * *

Ahora que mi Roja ya sabe de su lobo interno y con Blanca ha intentado controlarlo quisiera regresar la capa y pedirle a Rumpelstiltskin ese recuerdo de regreso, saber cómo me sentí, cómo la vi y cómo ella me vio, si tuvo miedo, o si tan solo nos unimos desde el primer momento, saber si ella vio en mí su propio reflejo… prisión, incapacidad, dolor y sufrimiento, saber qué vi yo en sus ojos, pero el tiempo no regresa y aunque muchas cosas pudieran ser cambiadas yo no las tocaría, pues eso nos hace ser quienes somos, pero sé que aunque fuera por un fugaz momento, Regina a mi lado tuvo paz y para cuando ella decida forjar su nueva oportunidad, mi Roja y yo… estaremos protegidas y no nos separaremos.

FIN

**Hasta ahí un poco del sentimiento y las memorias de Granny, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, redactar la respuesta a mi eterna interrogante… por qué Granny y Roja estaban juntas en Storybrooke, por qué de todas fue la que en mejor posición estaba y por qué Regina le llevaba manzanas de su árbol, sin más que decir me despido y quedo a las órdenes de su deseos para nuevos fics… comenten abajo en el cuadro**

**Besos de manzanas. :D**


End file.
